


The Dress Next Door

by CoffeesForFuckers



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boyfriends, Crossdressing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fun and Games, Kissing, M/M, accidental homo, frank thinks Gee is a girl, gerard jokingly wearing a dress, joking turns to reality, just fucking around, probably smut, social experiment gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: "Isn't she hot?" Thinks Frank."Isn't he straight?" Asks Gerard.When a straight Frank Iero mistakes Gerard, the kid that just moved in next to him, as a girl and Gerard accidentally feeds this thought, things get intense.





	The Dress Next Door

#  Frank

"Whoa! Check out the ass on the new girl." Pete ogles at the sight and who am I kidding, I'm staring too.

"She's so hot, I love the punk look, it just makes her even hotter." I say as she disappeared into the house next door. Pete and I are sat on the porch, watching the girl, her mother and her lesbian looking brother carry things in. I know I should ask if they need help but I'm too entranced watching the girl move the boxes back and forth. 

"Don't you think she's kinda flat?" Pete points out.

"Don't insult her, Pete. I mean, she could have lost her boobs or they never really grew." I huff at his ignorance, "And I mean, with an ass like that, it's fine with me." 

"You are certainly correct about that ass my friend."

#  Gerard

I lug in box after box into the house, no way would I be unpacking today.

The boxes that are mine and Mikey's are placed at the bottom of the stairs. Mom's are placed in her room and the rest is spread out where it has to go. 

Thankfully some movers already put our furniture in about two days ago. I would not be very fucking happy if it were my job to be carrying that shit in.

Mom is starting to unpack as Mikey and I finish unloading. That's fair in my opinion, less work for me actually, if I really think about it.

"Mikes!" I call from the front door, "How many boxes left!?" 

"Maybe four! Don't worry about it, I'll bring them in if you just start carrying boxes upstairs!" He shouts and I salute him like an army chief.

"Aye-Aye Captain!" I reply and Mikey laughs in reply.

I start hauling boxes up the stairs to my room. Now Mikey and I finally have our own rooms and I have never been happier. Sharing a room with your brother sucked, especially when you’re gay and trying to hook up with guys secretly. Anyway, that is finally in the past.

I toss some boxes on the floor of Mikey’s room and make my way to my own in search of my art stuff to make sure I hadn’t lost it in the move. Mikey was looking at something on my bed.

“What are you doing you twink? Your room’s down the hall.” I point and he turns around.

“Why the fuck do you have a dress?” He looks me over.

“I’m gonna wear it to school on our first day. A social experiment.” I chuckle, “Like, I don’t know, it’ll be fun.” I shrug and grab it off of the sheets and toss it onto my rolling chair beside my desk.

I hop onto my bed and kick my sneakers off. 

“Why are you such an embarrassment, Gerard?” Mikey shakes his head, “You better not go around saying we’re related.” He huffs.

“Um… We have the same last name Mike.” I point out, narrowing my gaze on him, “Not many people have the last name of Way.” I roll my eyes, “Plus we’re transfer students, they’ll know we’re related Mikey.” 

A scoff, “Just don’t fucking talk to me.” He turns and stomps out.

“Somebody’s bitchy.” I grumble and slide off of my mattress, I wanted to try on the dress and see if it actually fit. 

I slid out of my usual clothing, old ripped up nirvana tank and tight jeans and pull on the dress, tripping over it and slamming my face into the closet doors in the process.

“Fuck, now I’m gonna be covered in bruises.” I hiss as I look in the mirror once the dress is on. My eye is red and swollen, slowly turning a purple-y color and my forehead is red, “Nice.” I mutter, rubbing at the mark on my head.

Let’s hope tomorrow works out more in my favor.


End file.
